Why Them? Not That I'm Complaining
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: Harry didn’t know what it was about the cocky and arrogant blondes that got him, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to complain about it...at least not anymore. Harry/Cormac, and Harry/Draco not at the same time - One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own this little plot bunny.

**Warning: **Slash and mentions of character death.

**Summary: **Harry didn't know what it was about the cocky and arrogant blondes that got him, but he sure as hell wasn't about to complain about it...at least not anymore. Harry/Cormac, mentions of past Harry/Draco- One-Shot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why Them? (Not That I'm Complaining)**

Harry didn't know what it was about the cocky and arrogant blondes that got him, but he sure as hell wasn't about to complain about it...at least not anymore. When he had first realised that the passion that fuelled his arguments with his Slytherin rival was the sexual attraction he held for the other he was completely flabbergasted and somewhat disturbed and disgusted with himself. He hated the fact that the blonde could make him go weak at the knees in the middle of one of their spats just by sending one of the trademark Malfoy sneers Harry's way.

It had been third year when he first developed those feelings and in the summer before fourth year Harry found himself in Draco's arms for the first time when the blonde pulled him up off the floor and away from the stampeding and panicked crowd at the Quidditch World Cup. Granted it had been accidental in its intent because Harry had fallen on top of the blonde when they had been knocked down by a group of screaming spectators just moments after Draco had helped Harry up, but the outcome was still much unexpected.

Harry hadn't known what came over him when he found himself lying on top of the blonde but perhaps, he realised, he hadn't been thinking at all, as he leant down and kissed a surprised Draco. Harry got the biggest surprise, however, when Draco kissed him back, unabashedly and with such passion that it left the raven-haired teen gasping for breath.

The two hadn't had much time to get their heads around what happened when they found themselves surrounded by Aurors, all of whom had their wands trained on the teens. It was only Arthur Weasley's sensible head that kept them from being cursed into oblivion by Crouch and his team. The two had been left completely confused by the appearance until they looked up into the sky and saw the smoky green skull and snake figure, which Harry soon learnt from the blonde, was the Dark Mark, Voldemort's mark.

They'd separated after that and hadn't seen each other until they bumped into each other on the train to Hogwarts. That was all it had taken, a small bump of shoulders, to bring the memories of the kiss back to the forefront of their minds, out of the little box that the two had placed those thoughts and feelings to be ignored as much as possible.

Their eyes locked and with an almost unperceivable nod the meeting was agreed and when Harry's hand landed on the door of a surprisingly empty carriage the where had been chosen. It hadn't taken much for Harry to get away from his blissfully unaware friends who believed that he actually needed some air and to stretch his legs and Harry soon found himself in the agreed place waiting impatiently for the blonde to arrive. It wasn't long before the door slid open and Draco slipped into the carriage looking slightly harassed.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Harry gave in and launched himself at the blonde, not caring about any consequences the act would carry with it. Draco had been momentarily taken by surprise but melted into the kiss, lacing his hands through Harry's unruly hair.

They didn't break apart until the need to breath became too much for them and even then they littered each other's faces and necks with butterfly kisses, hands roaming over bodies and arms wrapped deftly around waists and necks, refusing to let go, lest this all come to an end.

And so their relationship had begun. Their meetings were sporadic, arranged by notes passed during one of their legendary fights (which had increased in number since they had started seeing each other, if only to give them a way to be around each other), or as one purposefully slams into the other as the pass in the corridors.

They'd landed themselves in several detentions from it, which they really didn't mind and had been reduced to meeting in the depths of the Library or an abandoned classroom, late at night.

That was until they were caught by Draco's Godfather Severus Snape during a very heated make-out session in the library. The stoic Professor had taken it surprisingly well and even told them of a room they could use to meet up with each other. It was in the dungeons, right next to the entrance to Severus' own private chambers, and guarded by a portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself.

At first the portrait was reluctant to allow the two students to use it, having only allowed Severus in the room because he was head of his house, but Harry had soon changed the portraits' mind when he spoke to him in parstletongue. Salazar had been in shock and had looked at Harry, a Gryffindor, with renewed respect and was gladly of service to anyone who shared hid gift.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that year Harry had had the dream about Sirius in the Ministry of Magic and along with Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Luna and Neville had gone on a rescue mission, only finding out too late that it had been a trap.

The teens had soon found themselves in battle with the Death Eaters and it wasn't long before the Order Members started turning up. Harry had lost sight of Draco during the fray and had instead been focused on the death Eaters he was currently fighting and on the fight between his Godfather and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry had watched in shock as the stunning spell had hit Sirius causing the man to topple through the veil but that had soon been pushed to the side as he watched Lucius Malfoy raise his wand to a distracted Draco, crying out in horror as a green light went flying from the older man's wand.

He'd tried to run towards his love but, mistakenly thinking he'd tried to go after Sirius, Remus had clung onto him from behind. He struggled with the strong Werewolf, unable to free himself from his grip.

"Noooo!" He screamed and a sudden burst of accidental magic threw the other man away from him. Others tried to stop him as he ran towards the veil, but stopped as he swerved around it, falling to his knees moments later next to the fallen blonde.

He clutched Draco's lifeless form to himself, rocking back and forth as the sobs racked through his body. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the obsidian eyes of his potions master, crying all the more as he saw a single tear fall down the usually stoic professors face.

"Were they...?" A voice asked from somewhere nearby.

"Yes," Blaise replied, his voice cracking around the word.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there clinging to his lover before he allowed the Aurors take him or how long he'd spent cradled in the arms of Severus, the only real connection he had left of the blonde, that night before he'd fallen asleep, exhausted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had mourned for that summer after and for half of his Sixth Year and there was no doubt in his mind that Draco would always hold a part of his heart, and there would always be a part of him that would ache when he thought of the blonde no matter how much time went passed, but he wasn't the broken boy that was the Saviour of the wizarding World in those first months of sixth year anymore. Someone had been there to put the pieces back together, to mend the broken hero and to give Harry the hope and strength to face his destiny...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked out at the large number of people who wanted to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and frowned slightly when he spotted several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who had come merely to stare at him no doubt.

"Honestly I don't know what they all are doing here," Harry muttered to Katie before turning to the large gaggle of students stood on the pitch, "Alright, anyone who isn't a Gryffindor off the pitch now!" He yelled, sighing in relief as he watched the disappointed members of the other houses make their way back up to the castle. "Okay, as you know there are only two members of the original Gryffindor team left so there are several spots to fill so give it your best shot and remember to have fun," Harry stated with a smile, "We're going to split you up depending on which position you want to try out for so if chasers stand over here and keepers over to the right there while you beaters head over more to the left, perfect..."

Both the tryouts for the two chaser spots and the beater roles were fairly uneventful and Harry had an easy time choosing Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes, who although lacking the Twins' charm were alright beaters, while selecting Ginny and a fifth year girl Demelza Robbins as the chasers, but the Keeper tryouts were a completely different story.

Harry had deliberately left the trial of the keepers until last, hoping for an emptier stadium and less pressure for all concerned. Unfortunately, however all the rejected players and a number of people who had come down to watch after a lengthy breakfast had joined the crowd by now, so that it was larger than ever.

None of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece while Ron managed to block all five of the penalties. But it was the next applicant, a fifth year, Cormac McLaggen; Harry recalled that caught the Gryffindor Captain's eye. He was tall and blonde and had a smug look on his face as he saved his first goal that reminded Harry of a certain someone he knew. He was amazing to watch, and Harry noted, after the blonde had saved all five of the goals that Cormac was on par with Oliver Wood in skill, although not so much with technique, which Harry put down to lack of training and practise.

Something had stirred inside Harry, something he hadn't felt in several months, something which he hadn't been expecting. Harry had given the keeper spot to Cormac and Ron hadn't spoken to him for a month after because of it, but for some reason Harry hadn't been able to bring himself to care, not as he found himself laughing at something Cormac said from where he sat next to Harry, a place he'd taken to sitting since the tryouts, in the great hall the morning of their first Quidditch match.

The match against Hufflepuff had gone brilliantly, Gryffindor winning 200- 40 and we'd had a party in the common room that night. Someone had managed to sneak a bottle of fire whiskey into the castle ( although how they did that Harry would never know) and those few who'd stayed up that little bit later, only a handful of the older years now, sat around the fire relieving the bottle of its contents.

It had been that night, as all the other students tricked down to just him and Cormac, and Harry had just stood up, turning to say goodnight to the taller boy when he found the blonde's mouth connected with his and he'd all but melted into the bigger (but younger he'd thought indignantly every time the blonde had teased him about his height since their friendship had begun a month previous) boy's arms.

"Goodnight Harry," Cormac whispered against his lips before, with a devilish grin, he dashed off up to the fifth year boy's dorm.

Harry had stood, both shocked and pleased, as he touched his lips gently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry woke with a horrible hangover to discover said blonde of the night before stood at the foot of his bed holding out a bottle of potion which he declared to be a hangover cure.

Harry sighed in relief as the pain subsided and as the fog cleared from his brain he registered that the very tall very handsome blonde, who he just happened to have been kissing the night before was stood at the foot of his bed staring at Harry's very naked torso. He blushed as he pulled up to covers to his chin causing the blonde teen to laugh.

Harry glared at the taller boy half-heartedly before grinning up at him.

"Hi," He said happily.

"Hi," Cormac replied chuckling a little, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks for the potion."

"You welcome, it wasn't a problem, I've got a load in my room, it's a good little earner you know, considering how much alcohol us Gryffindors go through in a term."

Harry laughed at that, "I'll bet."

Cormac seemed to be bracing himself for something, a look of determination on his face as he spoke next.

"About last night, I'm sorry for just kissing you like that I..."

"There's no need to apologise Cormac," Harry stated, cutting the blonde off mid rant, "It was nice," he added with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Really?" Cormac asked with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Well, that's alright then isn't it," He said his grin, if possible, spreading wider on his face, "I'll just let you get dressed...save you a seat at Gryffindor table?"

"That would be nice," Harry replied smiling warmly, receiving another of those beautiful grins that lit up the blonde boy's face before the taller teen turned and practically bounced out of the room with excitement.

So that's how it began. They took it slow at first, sitting and talking together whenever possible, hands brushing as they passed the food dishes, arms touching as they walked side by side, a little close for just friends the other Gryffindors had noted. Occasionally, if they were the last up, Cormac would kiss Harry goodnight or if Harry saw Cormac in a corridor or on the Quidditch Pitch or in the library and no-one was looking he would place a quick peck on the taller teen's cheek in way of a greeting.

It wasn't until a month later that they started to date officially. They hadn't told anyone yet but it wasn't hard to notice that they were more than just friends, and they were already being teased about it by the rest of their house mates, or at least most of them.

Ron still wasn't talking to Harry after the whole Keeper fiasco and Harry had finally decided that enough was enough. He couldn't put up with his friends jealousy or his hot-headed temper anymore for this was the third time that the Weasley had turned his back on his 'best-mate', and he'd known that things hadn't been right between the two since Harry had told him about his relationship with Draco the year before and Ron had ceased communication with him until he watched Harry suffer through the death of his first love. Hermione had grudgingly agreed.

Ginny too had ceased talking to them, which Harry soon discovered, from Hermione, was because of his more than friendly relationship with Cormac and a large dose of Weasley jealousy that she seemingly had in common with her brother.

Harry had been sad every time he'd seen the two Weasleys, who's only acknowledgement of his existence was to glare with a hatred he'd only seen in those eyes directed at the Slytherins, but after a while he'd moved on, after all he'd suffered far greater losses.

Harry and Cormac's relationship had steadily progressed to heavy make-out sessions in abandoned classrooms and the Room of Requirements and before they revealed all to their friends Harry had decided that he should tell Cormac of his previous relationship, one that only Hermione, Ron, Severus and Blaise Zabini had been informed of, due to the sheer anger that surrounded the paring.

But Harry trusted the blonde and knew that he had a right to know about Harry's past.

Cormac had taken it well, understanding the pain that still lingered from such a fresh wound, comforting when the story got too hard for Harry to tell without crying, holding Harry close and letting him sob as he talked about losing Draco to the killing curse and Sirius to the veil in one foul swoop and at the end when Harry had dried his face, kissing the raven-haired teen gently and thanking him for telling him something so dear to Harry, and for overcoming the pain to find a place in his life for Cormac to stay.

Harry had cried more at that and, when Cormac had gotten up to leave Harry in his four poster bed (Silencing charm up to allow them to talk privately) as it started to get late on that Saturday night, grabbed Cormac's hand and asked him to stay the night there, just to sleep.

It was that Sunday when they decided to go public with their relationship, seeing as how they didn't actually have a choice when Seamus opened Harry's curtains to wake him up for breakfast, only to find him curled up in Cormac's arms.

Hermione, who Harry'd already told several weeks before, smiled as she looked up at the two walking in hand-in-hand and most of the Gryffindors erupted into applause, which was promptly silenced by McGonagall.

"Well, it took you long enough," Ritchie Coote, one of Cormac's door mates and Gryffindor Beater called out causing Harry to blush slightly and Cormac to grin as the two sat amongst their friends and their playful teasing.

Later that day Harry had found himself pulled into an empty classroom and was met with the smiling face of one of his closest friends, Blaise Zabini.

"I'm glad you've found someone Harry," The taller boy stated as he pulled Harry in for a hug, "I'm glad that you're happy and I'm sure Dray would have been too,"

Harry had left the classroom smiling and when, at the end of his Potions class, he got a small smile from Draco's Godfather his day was left complete, only topped off by what awaited him in the Room of Requirements after dinner.

That night was the first time Harry and Cormac had made love. It had been beautifully perfect and Harry couldn't have asked for anything more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been Draco first with his trademark Malfoy sneer that made Harry weak at the knees and a hidden gentle side that shocked him every time it made itself known, at least until he was taken from Harry during the battle that took place in the Ministry of Magic. Then it had been that unexpected guy, the one who was all arrogance and cock-sure, the one who desperately fought for something he wanted, the Keeper spot on the Quidditch team, and Harry himself. The one who, like Draco, had a hidden soft side, the one who put the broken boy-who-lived back together again and the one who tried to carry Harry's burden as saviour of the Wizarding World on his shoulders even though he couldn't, the one who Harry planned on spending the rest of his life with, Cormac McLaggen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here's my Harry/Cormac one-shot. I'd like to note that although Cormac is a year older than Harry in the actual books I made him a year younger for a reason (the whole teasing thing) so I hope you liked it. Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
